


Persistence is Key

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: As Valentine's day draws ever nearer James Potter does the inevitable, he asks Lily Evans to go out with him.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Day by Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Persistence is Key

Lily had to give James Potter some credit, besides being rather pompous and annoying he certainly was persistent. Which might be admirable if he didn’t grate on her nerves so much. Sure she’d started to warm up to him recently, after that whole fall out with Sev… But he clearly couldn’t take a hint.

Now Valentine’s day was rolling around and Lily was dreading it, especially because it happened to be falling on a Hogsmeade weekend. Of all the things to happen.... Well hopefully her day out with Cas and Marlene wouldn’t be interrupted by James or anyone else. But she was certain this was just wishful thinking. Remus had let it drop that he was certain that his friend was up to something, what it was he either couldn’t or wouldn’t say. She might need to press him again on that.

But the days rolled on, and valentines day grew closer with more and more signs of love being in the air. Lily was enjoying chatting with her friends about their upcoming Valentine’s Day together in hogsmeade since none of them were seeing anyone and would much rather spend that time together. 

However the second they all grew quiet and stopped giggling it didn’t take Lily long to realize just who was standing behind her. She let out a dramatic and exasperated sigh, “What do you want Potter?”

She turned around and sure enough James Potter was standing there right behind her looking perfectly smug as always. “I just have a bit of a question for you.”

Here it comes, they were going to play this game again. He’d ask her out, she’d say no, Cas and Marlene would laugh. They all knew how this worked. Even off in the corner where Remus was hunched over his books Lily could see him shaking his head. 

“Yes, Potter?” Lily tucked a loose strand of ginger hair behind her ear. 

“Do you believe in soulmates Evans?” James asked folding his arms across his chest.

This was a new approach, Lily found herself rather intrigued, “No, I don’t.”

“Oh well that’s a shame,” James sighed and adjusted his glasses, Lily couldn’t help but notice that his every gesture seemed planned and deliberate, “because I’m it. I’m your soulmate and the sooner you accept that, the happier we both will-”

“Potter you already know I’m not going to go out with you,” Lily turned away.

“But!”

“Maybe you’ll have better luck it you ask Sirius,” Lily shrugged before turning back to her friends, “So I think that we should definitely go to Honeydukes.”


End file.
